Race:Dwarf
Thulean Dwarf In general, the dwarves of Thule have more in common with Duergar than Dwarves. They tend to be sullen and xenophobic. Masters of stone and iron, Thulean dwarves are a race of arms-merchants and mercenaries. They dwell in Thule’s mountains, carving hidden holds from the living rock. Only the fortress-city of Kal-Zinan, the City of the Iron Gate, welcomes visitors of other races, and even so these guests are watched constantly. But many human traders and warriors gladly endure dwarven suspicions to seek their help, because Thulean dwarves are the only smiths in the world who know the secret of working steel. Taciturn and hardworking to a fault, dwarves are difficult to befriend—but if one is fortunate enough to win a dwarf’s friendship, he will find that a dwarf is a friend of exceptional loyalty and generosity. Racial Traits Thulean dwarves are treated as the Dwarf race with a Thulean Dwarf subrace. All racial traits and features, including those inherited from the Dwarf race, are included here. Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 2. Your Strength or Wisdom score increases by 1. Age: Dwarves mature at the same rate as humans, but they’re considered young until they reach the age of 50. On average, they live about 350 years. Alignment: Thulean dwarves are calculating and mercenary; they rarely act outside of their own self-interest. However, they understand that dealing unfairly with others is likely to be bad for business in the long run. As a result, they tend toward neutral alignments. Size: Medium. Dwarves stand between 4 and 5 feet tall and average 150 pounds in weight. Speed: Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Your speed is not reduced by wearing Heavy Armor. Darkvision: 60 feet. You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light as if it were bright light. You can see in darkness as if it were dim light. Dwarven Resilience: You have advantage on saving throws against poison. You have Resistance against poison damage. Dwarven Combat Training: You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, light hammer, and warhammer. Secret of Steel: After purchasing starting equipment, choose one of the character’s items (armor, shield, or weapon). That item is made of superior dwarven steel, and is treated as a magic item with a +1 bonus. If the item is lost or destroyed, it can be replaced the next time the Thulean dwarf character returns to his or her homeland, or gains a level. If the character is 10th level or higher, the item has a +2 bonus. Tool Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the artisan's tools of your choice: smith's tools, brewer's supplies, or mason's tools. Stonecunning: Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of stonework, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check rather than your normal proficiency bonus. Languages: Thulean dwarves speak Dwarven and Low Atlantean (the common tongue). They may or may not be literate (see Character Class and Literacy).